deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Make Yourself at Home
"Make Yourself at Home" is a very easy side quest in Dead Island given to the Hero by Harlan Johnson. Synopsis The Hero finds Harlan Johnson outside a hut, with Walkers at the gate. Once the area is cleared, Harlan Johnson asks the Hero to break into the hut, so that they can look for anything useful. Once inside the gate, climb the pile of luggage in the corner to the right of the gate. While at the top of the luggage, simply jump onto the top of the chainlink fence and walk along the top of it toward the wooden fence that surrounds the back, and then jump down into the back area - EZ. (The Following was Posted Previously but why risk the damage - "Either exit through the gate which you came in through or to the left of the gate there is luggage stacked up which can be used to climb over the fence. Make your way around behind, outside of the fence, until you see more boxes and luggage stacked next to a rocky outcropping. Use this to climb atop the rocks and do a running jump over the fence; be warned that you will usually take damage upon landing — approximately 1-4 boxes on the health bar. However, if you can aim your jump well and hit the top of the fence first, it counts as a landing and you will not lose any health when hitting the ground. It is possible to get over the fence without jumping off the rock but it took some maneuvering and luck to do"). <-- With the release of the Definitive Edition and the changes to falling damage, this running jump from the overlooking boulders no longer incurs any health risk. Proceed around to the side to the door which you will have to break in. Inside you will find a workshop. Enter the main room through the double doors. Be on guard as there is a Thug in this room. The best way to defeat the Thug is by using a Molotov Cocktail or another explosive weapon, or by kicking, then slashing when he goes into his angry roaring / arm flailing, followed by backing up immediately to stay out of his reach. Repeat the kick-slash-back up combo until he dies. Retreat through and close the doors if you need to break off. There is an occasional glitch in which the Thug in this room doesn't attack at all, but instead simply stands, grumbling a bit, while you freely attack him until he dies. The Thug will have the keys, so take them after he is dead and open the front doors to let Harlan Johnson inside. Notes *There is the Banoi Herald Excerpt #12 inside the hut. *It is recommended to help Harlan Johnson while you are on your way to the second gas station for the main quest Seek'n'Loot as you will be able to drop off the gas to complete the "Fluid Necessity" quest on your way back to the Lifeguard Tower. *The Thug inside the house may sometimes become unresponsive to the player. It will still take damage and die, but will not attack the player. Category:Quests Category:Side Quests